


Pokégirl

by SilverFalcon0000



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breeding, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Slut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Parent/Child Incest, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Gym Leader(s), Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: After losing the Championship to her twin brother, Jayden, Jessica Dane is a nomad, wandering the world with her Pokémon team consisting of Zacian, Rillaboom, Toxtricity, Boltund, Charizard, and Corviknight. Her main quest is to find Zamazenta, her Legendary Pokémon Zacian’s counterpart. Along the way, Jessica learns just how much she loves her Pokémon. And it’s a LOT.
Relationships: Zacian (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. Camped Out

Jessica Dane laughed as Amped-Up Toxtricity, her teenage Pokémon she’d basically mothered, wrestled with Rillaboom, her Grass starter. Her most favored Pokémon, Zacian, lay beside Jessica, and she stroked his soft fur as they sat in the grassy field comprising Jessica’s current Pokémon camp. Toxtricity, lovingly nicknamed Tox by Jessica, slung over Rillaboom’s back and pinned him. Jessica cheered on her Pokémon son, and Zacian stood up straight, sniffing anxiously. Jessica’s heart pounded with anxiety. The last time Zacian had behaved like this was before a thief had tried to steal Jessica’s tent. Jessica’s hand crept to her Poke Balls, and then she relaxed when her handsome twin brother, Jayden, emerged.

”Hey, sis!” Jayden grinned, and Zacian bounded over, and licked Jayden’s hand. Jessica’s brother petted her Legendary affectionately and his Liepard pranced around Zacian. The legendary canine snorted, and Jessica laughed and hugged her brother. His dark hair, like hers, was a mess. Zacian retreated back to Jessica, and Liepard licked his face teasingly. Jessica readjusted her shirt a little, and sat with Jayden at the fire. Rillaboom let loose a thundering roar, and Tox fled. Jayden laughed. Her brother’s Liepard settled in his lap, and he casually stroked her back.

”So how’s the life of a nomad?” Jayden asked. See, 3 months ago, Jessica and Jayden had battled each other on the road to become Galar’s Champion, and she’d lost. Feeling downcast, she’d taken her Pokémon and fled to the Wild Area, where she was currently camped out at. 

”Fine.” Jessica nodded. Jayden shooed Liepard off his lap and stood up and stretched.

”Yeah, well, I’m off to Circhester to consult Melony and Gordie, but figured I’d drop in. You know where you’ll be next?” Jayden asked.

”No. But I’ll send Corviknight when I’m settled.” Jessica said, and headed a bit away from her camp, and waved at her brother as he took off. Her Charizard came and sniffed at her. 

”Hey, having fun?” Jessica asked, smiling brightly and turning to face her Fire Pokémon head on. Charizard nuzzled her neck, and settled against her body, as he frequently did. After Leon lost his Championship to Jayden, he’d left Jayden one of his Charizard’s sons, a Charmander. Jayden spent lots of time with him, leveling him up and such, but by the time he evolved into Charizard, Jayden had found a replacement on his team. So Jessica has happily taken him, and she sensed her doting Charizard was much happier. She wrapped her arms around Charizard, and he settled his dragon head on her shoulder. Jessica felt suddenly, his claws on her breasts. 

”Charizard!” she screeched, and stumbled backwards. She saw with surprise that his genitals were on display. See, Pokémon genitals, for both genders, stayed hidden until they were aroused, and in males, the penis and testicles emerge from the skin, and in females, the skin folds in to reveal the vagina. Jessica noted mutely that Charizard had a beastly 8 inch cock dangling with two nice sized balls. She realized quickly her other Pokémon were out of earshot. She couldn’t quite keep her eyes off her Charizard’s impressive cock, and boy, did he know it. He approached Jessica warily, perhaps afraid she would scream again. She forced her eyes off his dick and held her Pokémon’s gaze. 

Charizard grew closer, and prodded Jessica’s stomach with his cock. Jessica was torn between helping out her beloved Charizard, or trying to retain her virginity. Eventually, she settled on helping Charizard, and she kissed his snout teasingly. He snorted a small flicker of fire, and Jessica bit her lip, not realizing how enticing that was to her Charizard, and his cock lengthened an extra two inches. Jessica took a shaky breath, then kissed her Charizard on his mouth. It was slightly awkward, considering he didn’t have lips, but then his tongue slid into Jessica’s mouth, and quickly dominated her tongue. His claws gripped tight into Jessica’s hips, and she mewled in sudden pleasure, which Charizard took to mean keep going. Using his quite long tongue, Charizard slid it into Jessica’s throat, and proceeded to use it like he would his dick, throat-fucking her with his tongue.

When Charizard stepped back, Jessica panted in air. He easily tore her jeans apart, and ripped her shirt in half, and his hungry eyes feasted on her exposed body. She wore a simple white cotton bra and panties, but her Pokémon looked at her like she wore the sexiest lingerie in Galar. She shivered a little, her DD tits bouncing a bit, as Charizard hooked one claw through her bra strap and snapped it, then did the same for her panties, and then quickly shoved his bright orange, 10 inch dick inside Jessica’s pussy. She moaned in ecstasy.

Charizard gently used his claws to grip her big tits tightly, and started thrusting into her pussy eagerly. He severed her hymen instantly, and she howled in pain, and Charizard licked her neck, face, and collarbone soothingly. She had her hands on the Fire Pokémon’s back, and he kept thrusting. She was groaning louder and louder, and when Charizard’s claws on her bust gripped tightly, she braced herself, but nothing prepared her for the feeling of Charizard cumming inside her fertile, teen pussy. When he emptied his quite large load inside the teen girl, he pulled out and shoved his soaked dick in her mouth. She choked on it slightly, but started sucking it like a good little Pokegirl. 

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Comment what Pokémon you want to see Jessica fuck. Or Jayden, I guess, if it’s a female Pokémon.  
-SilverFalcon0000**


	2. Bonding

The next morning, Jessica couldn’t look at Charizard. She knew, as an expert Trainer, that Charizards and humans could mate and breed successfully. She also knew she was almost certainly chock-full of Charmander eggs, as the usual Charizard litter was 5-ish eggs. Jessica went and sat beside Zacian, who was staring at his famed sword, which was sticking in the ground. Jessica thought that the Legendary was trying to use it to find Zamazenta, who had vanished not long after Jessica had captured Zacian.

”Anything?” Jessica asked. The canine gave her a mournful look. She petted him comfortingly. Charizard stomped over, and looked at Jessica intensely.

”Good luck.” Jessica whispered to Zacian as she allowed her baby daddy Pokémon to lead her away from the camp. Jessica was near tears.

”Why would you rape me?” Jessica said, her voice cracking. Charizard looked remorseful. Then, the young, curvy Trainer recalled something.

”Holy shit. It’s your mating season, isn’t it?” she asked. Charizard nodded. He roared, and Jessica realized something else. 

”You’re just a young Charizard, aren’t you?” Jessica cooed, and kissed her Charizard. His eyes widened. 

”How old are you, baby?” Jessica crooned, her motherly Pokémon trainer instincts coming back. Charizard held up two claws. Jessica cooed.

”You’re just a baby!” she giggled. Charizard put his claws on Jessica’s smooth stomach, as she was wearing a crop top today. 

“So... can you make eggs yet?” Jessica whispered. Charizard nodded solemnly. Jessica slumped against her Pokémon’s body.

”How many eggs do you think I’ll have?” she asked. Charizard roared. He stepped in front of Jessica, and stopped a sprinting Growlithe dead in its tracks. It, too, was in heat, and Jessica could tell by its’ hungry, glinting eyes it wanted to fuck Jessica silly. She was realizing quickly how dangerous it was to be in the Wild Area during mating season. Charizard blew fire at the Growlithe, but the beast knocked Charizard aside and sprung at Jessica, who screamed. Responding to her distress call, from the depths of the lake beside them, rose a Gyrados, with water streaming off it. It attacked Growlithe savagely, and Jessica screamed as the savage Gyrados shook the beast in its mouth, and tried to drown it.

”Wait!” Jessica screamed, and ran to the water’s surface. She grabbed two Poké Balls, and tossed them at the Growlithe and Gyrados. They were both captured. Charizard stumbled to his feet, looking dazed. Jessica pocketed the new Pokemon, and raced to her Charizard’s side. 

”Are you OK?” she asked, kissing him heatedly.

”Uh... hi?” a voice said awkwardly. Jessica broke away from Charizard, and turned to see a girl in a bikini who must have been swimming in the lake. In Jessica’s pocket, she could feel the Growlithe begging to fuck her.

”Hi.” Jessica said defensively.

”Oh, that thing with Charizard? Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul. I mean, I’ve laid so many Sobble eggs it’s not even funny!” the pretty girl laughed. Jessica’s interest was piqued.

”So... you... like your Pokemon, too?” Jessica asked. 

”Yes. I’m married to an Inteleon.” she smiled, and Charizard snapped his fangs at Jessica. She stroked her Pokémon’s fur.

”I’m Alaina. I live in Hulbury, but felt like coming here. Boy, was that a mistake. I’ve spent my days here running from horny Pokemon.” the girl admitted.

”Why didn’t you use Corviknight Taxi?” Jessica asked.

”Didn’t you hear? They’re closing down.” Alaina informed Jessica. 

”Well, I have a Corviknight back at camp.” Jessica offered.

”Oh, can you fly me to Hulbury?” Alaina asked desperately. Jessica smiled.

”Sure.”.

———

Corviknight landed gently, and Jessica slid off and returned him. As soon as she had, Alaina slammed her hand into Jessica’s throat. Betrayal and hurt flashed across Jessica’s face as she fell to the floor, her vision going black. 


	3. Breeding Mother

**SWITCHING TO JESSICA 1ST POV**

I opened my eyes, and looked around. My hands were tied, and I couldn’t see or feel any Poké Balls. As I struggled against the ropes, I heard sarcastic laughter. A figure melted out of the shadows of the room, and skulked in front of me. It was an Inteleon, and it licked my face sloppily.

 _I see my wife brought me another plaything._ Inteleon grinned. I gasped.

”You can talk?” I breathed in wonder. He chuckled. 

_Yes. Half-human Pokemon can communicate through words. Alaina told me about your Charmander eggs. They will have this power._ Inteleon leered.

”So... does Alaina control you?” I asked curiously.

 _No. No. I own her entirely. I tricked her into releasing me, then enslaved her using my Psychic powers. Half-breeds usually have some kind of unusual type. Now, she has 27 Sobbles and 12 Drizziles to attend to._ Inteleon said, and snapped his fingers, and water soaked my white crop top, making it see-through.

”Where are my Pokemon?” I asked angrily. Inteleon laughed. 

_I am the only Pokemon you care about. You love me unconditionally. All you want is to be my doting, busty wife._ Inteleon said, pink energy gathering at his fingers. My mind felt clouded, and then it cleared.

 _Well?_ Inteleon grinned.

”I love you, Inteleon. Can you untie me, baby?” I said, and something deep inside me shriveled up. Inteleon cackled darkly and untied me, then kissed me roughly, feeling up my perky teenage body that belonged wholly to him. I moaned at the handsome Pokémon’s hands on me, and kissed him with all my love. His hands massaged my smooth stomach, and I felt so guilty that it was full of Charmander eggs, not Sobble eggs. I’d have to make that right...

———

Outside Inteleon’s lair, Zacian sat holding his sword. The woman he had chosen was in peril. And he was going to save her. 

The Legendary slipped into the house undetected, and had nearly made it to his mistress’ scent, when his mistress’ Rillaboom appeared, and tried to attack. Zacian felt Psychic powers at work, and swung his sword, severing the ties. Rillaboom staggered.

 _Awaken, my comrade. Our mistress is in trouble. Elsewhere in this house is a woman. She is completely under the Inteleon’s sway. Bring her to me._ Zacian said elegantly. 

_Anything for the mistress._ Rillaboom grunted, and ran further into the house. 


	4. Seeking Shelter

Zacian crept through the lair, his nose sniffing for a trace of an Inteleon or his mistress’ scent. He was nearly giving up hope, when he smelled something close to his mistress’ scent, but slightly different. It reminded Zacian of his sister’s mating smell. Of course, she, and all other Zacian Pokémon were long extinct. He followed his mistress’ scent, and gripped his sword in his strong jaws tighter, trying to ignore his strong sense of... arousal? 

Zacian stepped into the room, and saw with horror a terrible sight. His mistress was naked, spread eagle on the bed, with an Inteleon plowing into her mercilessly. Her once smooth, toned belly was swollen with the Inteleon’s cum. Zacian howled and his sword lit up. Inteleon turned, and shrieked was Zacian flung the fabled sword into Inteleon’s chest. No fainting this time, but death. When the Inteleon’s broken body hit the floor, Zacian’s mistress returned to her mind.

———

I woke up, naked and deeply aroused. I looked around, confused. Then, my Zacian leaped gently onto the bed, and stood over me. The aroused part of me longed for a good fucking, but the normal side of me just sat up and hugged him tightly, barely noticing how his long, canine cock brushed my leg, which, if I’d been paying attention, would have told me Zacian was ready to fuck. I kissed Zacian’s nose playfully, and stood up on the floor, when Rillaboom charged in, roaring. He quickly looked at my naked body, and I ran to hug him tightly. He was quite larger than me, so I had to stand on my toes to wrap my arms around his neck. He slid a burly arm around my waist, and I couldn’t help but shiver. 

”RILLABOOM!” he roared triumphantly.

”What the hell happened?” Alaina asked, looking faint and slumped against the wall. 

”I think your Inteleon took over our minds.” I said, still held in Rillaboom’s hug.

”Right... well, I guess you guys can get out of my house now?” Alaina said, her mind probably immensely fuzzy. After all, she was controlled for much longer than I was. 

”Yeah. Yeah, just let me get dressed.” I apologized.

”Ugh. He fucked you, too?” Alaina sighed.

”Yeah. Though he’s dead now.” I said, and Alaina’s eyes welled with tears.

”Please... just go.” Alaina said. I grabbed my clothes and hurried out into the hallway, bumping into Toxtricity, whose eyes raked my naked body. Zacian held Toxtricity’s gaze for a minute, and I once again suspected Zacian could talk to Pokemon telepathically. Toxtricity shot me one last look, and I flushed slightly at seeing the Pokémon I thought of as a son being so... dirty. I got dressed quickly, and followed my Pokemon out of the house. Charizard, Boltund, and Corviknight were already there. I gave Charizard a smile, and pegged Boltund. Corviknight didn’t much care for physical attention, so I blew him a kiss. He crowed, and spiraled into the air. He was a free spirit, and I hardly ever put him in his Poke Ball. 

”Um... Corviknight! Can you guide us to... uh, a Pokemon Center?” I called up. He nodded, and scanned the area, before flying off. We were on the outskirts of Hulbury, I thought, seeing the water everywhere. That gave me an idea. I could go and stay with Nessa! We were pretty good friends through Sonia, and I think she was interested in Jayden, like most girls were. 

“Rillaboom?” he asked, and handed me a berry. I giggled and ate it, then gave him an exaggerated kiss on the cheek. He grunted, and crouched down. I knew what he wanted, and swung onto his back expertly. I wrapped my arms around his neck firmly. My legs dangled, and I noticed my breasts were smushed against his burly back. I snuggled into his mane of green hair closer, as the sea breeze was a bit chilly. My stomach had been a bit bloated with Inteleon’s cum, but it had mostly spilled out when I’d stood up. Poor Alaina, I mused. Then again, my captor had mentioned they had, like, two dozen kids, so I was sure she had companionship. 

———

When we made it to the Pokemon Center, Corviknight swooped down low and crowed proudly. I gave him a smile and then held up his Poke Ball. He screeched, and shook his head adamantly.

”Sorry, Corv. It’s just for a minute, to heal you up! You know Joy has to do it!” I shouted, and tapped my foot. Rolling his eyes, Corviknight entered the Poke Ball. One by one, the others entered theirs. Rillaboom was last, and I walked in.

”Jessica Dane! I haven’t seen you in forever!” Nurse Joy beamed from behind the counter. I laughed. Joy was so hot, and I knew for a fact Jayden had a thing for her. She had long, red hair, and perky breasts that had a fair amount of size. Mine were bigger, but Joy’s had a lot more perk. Apparently, that’s what my brother wanted in a woman. 

”Yeah, I know. But I couldn’t quite put it off any longer.” I admitted, setting the six Balls on her counter.

”What, do you not like me?” Joy teased, brushing back some of her hair and taking my Pokemon to the healer. I sighed.

”I didn’t see a need for it. I’m not a Challenger anymore, you know.” I reminded Joy.

”Yeah, though your brother is super cute. He’s always in here trying to flirt. I just wish he’d realize that Sonia is SUPER into him.” Joy sighed. 

”Yeah. She’s a bit older than him, though. And you know Hop has been crushing on her HARD.” I giggled.

”And you.” Joy added without thinking.

”What?” I asked, stunned.

”What, you didn’t know? Yeah, all those times he covered the price of your Revives and Potions?” Joy recalled. 

”Yikes. I never knew that.” I admitted. 

”Ah, well. What brings you to Hulbury?” Joy asks, setting my Pokemon on the counter. I put them all on my belt I had from my Trainer days. 

”Just in the area.” I said, deciding not to mention I’d been brainwashed by an Inteleon and raped. 

”Ok. Well, if you ever need anything, come see me!” Joy waved. I waved, too, and stepped outside. I breathed in the salty air, and let out Corviknight. I kept the others balled, because I figured walking around with them would cause panic. He flapped off, but I knew the way to Nessa’s Gym. When I got there, I entered quickly, and sidled up beside a male Trainer. 

”Hey. Can I speak with Nessa?” I asked.

”Depends. Who are you?” he asked.

”Jessica Dane.” I replied, a bit stung. I mean, it’s only been 3 months since I went nomadic. 

”The Champion’s sister? Yeah, I’ll let you in.” he said, and I walked up to Nessa’s lavish apartment, and knocked.

”Jessica?” Nessa exclaimed when she opened the door. I embraced the flexible, tropical-looking model/Gym Leader. 

She was incredibly pretty, and I actually felt a bit of a twinge of arousal as I saw one of her bras on the floor. 

“Pardon the mess. Are you staying over? I can let you have the spare bedroom.” Nessa beamed.

”That would be great. It’s been a tough day.” I groaned, and Nessa led me to the spare bedroom. Her Drednaw tottled after us, and Nessa waved her arm at the immaculate guest bedroom. 

”Oh, and feel free to let your Pokemon out. Just... not Corvisquire.” Nessa grinned.

”Uh, Corviknight now. And he’s flying around outside. He hates his Poke Ball. I released Zacian, Toxtricity, and Rillaboom. Charizard was asleep, and Boltund liked the solace of his Poke Ball, so I let him stay. Rillaboom grinned at Nessa, and Nessa flushed a little as we both realized his behemoth ape cock was full mast. 

”Um, Rilla? You might wanna sort that out.” I teased, and Nessa said she had a meeting, but would be back in an hour or two. Zacian, always the protector, went to scout out the apartment. Toxtricity started looking for an impromptu music studio. I turned to Rillaboom, who was still raging hard, and I found it quite hard to keep my eyes off him. I subconsciously licked my lips in arousal, and Rillaboom grunted his own arousal, and I saw his big, veiny cock was leaking pre-cum.

”Rilla, baby, is that... for me?” I asked, and Rillaboom nodded, not the least bit ashamed. I was quite stunned. That’s now 2 of the 6 members of my team who had expressed desire for me. Was I so attractive even Pokemon were falling for me hard? I mean, Gordie had flirted a bit, and poor Leon was tongue-tied around me, and supposedly Hop was into me. I made a soft cooing noise to my Rillaboom, and he grunted happily, and closed the door. I stepped into Rillaboom’s arms. With a shaky breath, I kissed Rillaboom. One of his big ape hands pressed against my perky butt and lower back, while the other delicately brushed some of my dark waves out of my face. When my gorilla Pokemon pulled back, I skimmed my bare leg in its denim shorts along his hip, and my bare toes brushed his ape cock. 

He roared in pleasure, and I laughed and kissed him again so he was quiet. Rilla’s big thumb slipped inside my jeans, and it rubbed against my cheeks, and I teased him a bit by shaking my booty in a slutty twerk. Rillaboom grunted his approval, and he tossed me gently on the bed. He tried to lay on me, but I rolled away.

”Sorry, Rilla. You’d crush me!” I said, cuddling against his big, muscled chest. He gave me a toothy grin, and I stepped back and gave him a bit of a striptease. The absurdity of it hit me: I was trying to turn on my own Pokemon! But I didn’t much care. My hips started swaying, and I tossed my hair over my shoulder. Rillaboom was drooling messily all over Nessa’s floor. I could sense the ape wasn’t much for foreplay, yet, he wasn’t one to deny his mistress. I pulled off my shirt and unhooked my bra. Poor Rilla’s cock started visibly throbbing. I slid off my jean shorts, and my panties, tossing them aside, as I kneeled before his throbbing, dark, veiny cock. 

Delicately, I placed both hands on it, and it jerked suddenly in my gentle embrace. I locked eyes with Rilla, and kissed his tip ever so gently. Rilla roared in pleasure, and I shhed him. 

”If you want this, quiet down.” I soothed, and my right hand stroked his immense length, while the other fondled his tennis ball sized balls. Rilla roared quietly and pushed me onto the floor. 

”Rilla?” I asked, but realized very quickly he was in heat, and I’d put him there. I squeaked as he grabbed my hips and pushed me down doggy style. I didn’t struggle, as I knew this was all my own fault, and honestly, I wanted this, too. Rilla’s tip brushed my pussy, and I mewled like a baby kitten. Rillaboom moaned deeply. I mewled again as he slid his first inch in me. It stretched my walls out so much it nearly hurt. Charizard’s cock wasn’t half the size of Rilla’s. I knew that this would be an insane fucking. Unable to concern with gentleness, Rilla slammed inside me.

The first thing I felt was pain. My walls were being shoved out farther than my body thought they could go. I was moaning and shaking as Rilla’s solid, thick 16 inches shoved their way deeper inside of me. When Rilla got close to all the way in me, my eyes were rolling back into my head from the pleasure. He filled me up so much, I could see a clear outline of his cock in my stomach. I mewled again, and Rillaboom’s hand reached around me and started feeling up my big tits. They were a nice, bouncy DD, and he obviously loved them. His long tongue licked down my shoulder blades, and that drove me even wilder, and then I felt his cock tip hit a wall. I screamed in intense lust. 

”Rilla, baby, that’s as far as I can take you.” I panted. Rilla growled, and I felt his body shift, and I moaned throatily as he slammed inside me at a slightly different angle, and then I felt the incredible sensation of his big balls slapping against me. I groaned.

“I want this, Rilla!” I panted, and Rilla roared. I no longer cared about quiet. I was so fucking full up with cock, I could barely think. Rillaboom’s cock in me started pulsing, which was hell on my sensitivity, and then he exploded inside me. I have never felt such a strong torrent of cum be unleashed, between both Charizard and Inteleon. After Rilla’s cock softened inside of me, he pulled out, and I crumpled. He grunted and flipped me over. He looked down at me, and I held out my arms. He leaned closer and I kissed him lovingly. Unlike Charizard, who I’d only had for three months, I’d had Rillaboom since he was a Grookey. I’d raised him, practically, but since I didn’t hatch his egg, I didn’t consider myself his mother. Especially now, with him kissing me. My arms wrapped around his neck, and I kissed my strong, massive Pokemon for a while. When he finally got to his feet, I stood shakily, as I was still sore from my fucking, which wasn’t even crazy. 

Charizard at least thrust into me, but then again, Rilla could hardly fit his cock in me, but I definitely wanted to be subject to his heated passion again. I grabbed a pair of loose pajamas hanging in the closet and took a shower. When I stepped out, I found the room clean. Rilla grinned toothily, and I saw Drednaw leaving, and I presumed Rillaboom had taken advantage of the Water type’s moves. I hugged him, and he grunted as my tits mashed against his chest. Rillaboom and I headed out into the living room, and I remembered randomly that a human woman could have more than one type of Pokémon eggs in her at a time. Meaning... I’d probably be having Charmander, Sobble, and Grookey babies! 


	5. Medical Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, honestly, I don’t know if anyone is reading this, but I’m enjoying writing this, soooo... if anybody’s here, hello! Please feel free to spread the word. Now, uh, enjoy the chapter!

Nessa came back to find nothing unordinary. 

”Hey, Jess!” she smiled. I smiled back at her.

”How’d the meeting go?” I asked.

”Good. Did Rillaboom fix his... problem?” Nessa asked with a blush. Rillaboom roared. 

”Yeah. I don’t want to talk about it.” I said. Nessa raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. 

”Gotcha. How long you staying?” Nessa asked.

”I’m leaving tomorrow morning.” I said, and Nessa sighed.

”I figured. Well, have fun out there.” she smiled, and we stumbled to bed. 

———

The next morning, I stopped at a library and picked up a book on Pokemon breeding cycles. I learned it was by Type, and scanned the list quickly.

”Ok, um... oh. Fire Pokemon eggs take only 1 month to be born. Grass takes 2, and Water takes 7. Whew.” I sighed, and left. I considered that as I walked to the train station and hopped a train to the Wild Area. Only a month? I knew they had a sort of pregnancy, where their bodies grew nipples, and their belly swelled. Frowning, when I arrived at the Wild Area, I checked my stomach, and gasped. There was already a slight bulge, and it’s been three days since I bred with Charizard. I called him out, and sat beside him in the grass. 

”Charizard, baby... these are your children...” I said, a little teary-eyed. Charizard roared proudly. He laid a clawed hand over mine and placed the other on my baby bump.

”Charizard.” he said solemnly. I kissed him softly, and his tongue snakes inside my mouth again. 

”Anyway, babe. I’ve also had sex with Inteleon and Rillaboom. And... I think I’m pregnant with them, too. Should I go see Nurse Joy?” I realized. Charizard licked my cleavage, and nodded. We walked down into Wedgehurst, and entered their Pokemon Center.

”Whoa. Nothing for three months, and then twice in two days?” Joy laughed, and I glanced around at the people. 

”Do you have somewhere private?” I said softly. 

”Yeah. It’s my lunch break. Let’s go to my house.” Joy said, and we did. Charizard licked his “lips” at Joy’s swaying ass, and I gave him a side-eye. 

”So, what’s up, hon?” gorgeous, 19 year old Joy asked, sipping some tea.

”Well, you’re a Pokemon nurse... and... well, I’m pregnant with some Pokémon eggs.” I blushed. Joy looked at me sympathetically. 

“I know it’s hard to be alone in Galar. And their cocks are so big!” Joy sighed, “I sucked off my Blastoise once, you know. Water types jizz like a fountain.”. 

”Oh, ok. Well... I kind of fucked three different Pokemon.” I blushed harder. 

”Who?” Joy asked, a silly smile on her face. 

”Um, Charizard, Rillaboom, and Inteleon.” I said, leaving out how Inteleon got me to fuck him.

”So you’re having some Fire, Grass, and Water babies!” Joy beamed. 

”Yeah... I checked a book in a library. Charizard’s kids should be born in a month, Rilla’s in two, and Inteleon’s in seven.” I admitted.

”Well, close. Recently, Grass types have been discovered to be closer to a month than two months. But the other two are dead on. I can do a full medical exam if you want.” Joy offered.

”That’d be wonderful!” I sighed.

”Ok. Step into my office.” she said. I did, and there was a big X-ray machine.

”Lucky for you, Jessica, I’m an expert Pokemon birther. Though I’ve never done a human Pokemon birth.” Joy said, and I laid on the big table. Joy adjusted the camera, and scanned. 

”Oh! Well, I have news. You have loads of eggs being made. I count... ah, six or seven Charmander, at least ten Grookey, and the Sobble aren’t defined enough yet.” Joy said.

”What? I can’t have THAT many eggs!” I exclaimed. 

”Well, one or two of each might miscarry but those are fairly accurate numbers.” Joy said, and sat beside me.

”It’s not a big deal for Pokemon, but you’re going to end up with at least sixteen, probably about twenty-three babies. It wouldn’t be that crazy if you weren’t some kind of Pokégirl.” Joy joked.

”Look. You don’t have to keep them all. The nurseries pay handsomely for Charmanders, at least, as they’re not Galarian. If it was me, I’d keep a couple of each, and give the rest good homes. You’re right, twenty three babies is insane.” Joy soothed, and Joy held me, stroking my hair. I realized quickly my head was in her bust, and then realized Joy was subtly fingering herself, and her nipples were hard.

”Joy!” I accused. She blushed.

”Sorry. But... I mean... you’re pretty damn hot for only being sixteen. I mean, your tits are fucking gorgeous, you have child-bearing hips, and a perky ass. I mean, you’re like the region’s hottest woman. Except maybe Melony. I finger myself every time I see those MILF curves.” Joy said, ashamed.

”I’m not that hot.” I blushed. Joy tucked some of my hair behind her ear. We were slowly moving closer.

”Darling, you got three Pokémon to fuck you silly, and I betcha your other team members would hit that if you let them.” Joy said in a low, seductive voice. I was shivering a bit, and Joy’s ginger hair was on my shoulders, as our lips met softly. Joy tasted so sweet, like Berries. She placed a hand on my “child-bearing” hip. Joy kissed me harder, and I kissed back, and her tongue licked mine in long, slow licks. When Joy pulled back, she was flushed, Charizard, who’d been watching, was at full mast, and I think I was leaking. We stared at each other for a minute, before Joy put her hands on my tits, and I groaned as she used her thumbs to massage my nipples. Her lips met mine again, and my body seemed to turn to jelly in Joy’s expert, bisexual hands. 

“So... am I your first woman?” Joy asked, blushing.

”Yes. I’ve never felt this way about a male. Unless you count Pokemon.” I said truthfully. Joy laughed, and shot the erect Charizard a wink. He roared. 

”So... me neither. I guess we’re lesbians, but bi for our Pokemon, huh?” Joy laughed. I laughed, too, and kissed Joy again. Joy pulled back, her eyes dancing.

”Well. I’m going to go fuck your Charizard silly. Um... do you want to live with me?” Joy asked, blushing.

”Yes! Yes, please.” I said, trying to calm down. Joy gave me another kiss, and my skin tingled. Then she led Charizard into her bedroom. I stumbled into her living room, and pulled out Rillaboom. He grunted at me, and went in for a kiss. I let him, and his big hands molested my big tits as we kissed deeply. 

”Rilla, baby. We’re having ten Grookeys.” I smiled, and he roared in elation. He kissed me again, and I squeaked as he lifted me and spun me around in glee. When he pulled back, I gave him a grin, and slid off my shirt. His eyes laser focused on my tits, and I mewled for him. He grinned. 

”Rillaboom.” he moaned into my ear, and I moaned as he started rubbing my curvy hips. 

”Holy-. Jessica?” a voice said. I winced, and turned to see my mother standing there, looking in shock at me. 


	6. Family Matters

“Jessica Dane. What the hell are you doing with your Rillaboom?” Mom demanded. I blushed.

”Well... we’re kind of... in a relationship?” I tried. Mom’s mouth fell open. Even worse, I felt Rillaboom’s cock getting harder at seeing my mother. She was an insanely hot woman, with dark hair like me and Jayden’s, big tits that made mine look small, curves that outclassed Melony, the Ice Gym Leader, and a face so pretty it hurt to look at. I motioned for Rilla to let me go, and I hastily pulled on my shirt. 

”Um... ok. Sure. I’ve heard of that happening.” Mom blinked.

”Oh! Claire! What are you doing here?” Joy said, stopping short with my Charizard as they re-entered the room. 

”Well, I learned my daughter is dating her own starter!” Mom exclaimed hysterically.

”Well... I’m also pregnant with three different Pokemon’s eggs.” I winced. Mom’s eyes widened.

”My daughter is a slut for Pokemon?” Mom said, “I never thought you’d be like me.”. 

”Wait, what?” I asked, as Mom sunk into one of Joy’s couches. 

”When I was young, I didn’t become a Gym Challenger. I instead opted to work at the Pokemon Daycare. I loved my job, you know. But then a foreign adventurer dropped off their Wartortle. It was a moody teen, and I was fifteen at the time, and looked a lot like you. By the end of his second day, Wartortle and a handful of Drizziles gangbanged me. I fell pregnant with Squirtles. See, Wartortle didn’t let any Drizziles in my fertile teen womb. He wanted me to himself. So he took me. I had dozens of this Wartortle’s children. Then he evolved into Blastoise. I’d never felt so sexually sated. I only got to fuck Blastoise twice. Then his owner returned, and took him. Leaving me with dozens of Squirtles, some of whom were now Wartortles, like their father had been. So I kept one single egg, and froze it. The other Squirtles were sold.” Mom said. Joy looked so fucking turned on. I appreciated again how hot she was, and looked back at Mom.

”I’ve never dethawed the egg. I don’t know if my son’s even still alive. But I’ll try to bring him back, for you. Just remember, Pokemon multiply quickly. How many eggs are in you?” Mom asked, brushing back some of my dark hair.

”Twenty three between Rillaboom and Charizard. Inteleon’s aren’t developed enough yet to tell.” I blushed.

”Well. Let’s go meet your brother, ok?” Mom beamed, and took my hand. I smiled at Rillaboom, and he crouched down.

”Oh, he wants us to ride him.” I grinned at Mom.

”I think you’ve ridden him enough.” Mom smirked, and I laughed as I settled on my lover. She declined his offer, and saddled up on my Corviknight, while I gave Charizard as a ride to Joy. We all flew down to our house in Postwick. Inside, Mom went to her room, and came back with a quite large egg.

”That came out of you?” I gaped.

“Oh, yeah. Your Pokemon boyfriends are going to have to get you horny to make your birth canal slippery enough for eggs to come out.” Mom said sagely. She handed it to Charizard, who gently heated it up. It cracked, and a baby Squirtle poked its head out.

Mom cooed over him.

”Hi, baby. I’m your mommy. Yes, I am.” Mom beamed. I laughed and Joy kissed me firmly. I blushed.

”Meet your brother, Jessica.” Mom invited. I held him.

”Squirtle!” he chirped, and I laughed. 

”Your sister will be your fucktoy one day, baby. And so will I. So don’t you worry.” Mom grinned. Squirtle seemed agreeable. Rillaboom snorted.

”Why don’t you take him? He’ll evolve quicker with you.” Mom said, and I held my baby brother against my big tits, and he fondled the hard nipple poking through my shirt, as Rilla had hidden my bra this morning. I shuddered and moaned. Mom laughed. 


	7. Settling In

Over the next few weeks, Squirtle and I developed a very strong bond. I realized just how much I missed being a Pokémon Trainer. It was even better living with Joy. I had to swap out Boltund, but the Electric type was happy about getting some rest. Rillaboom and Charizard and I didn’t fuck again, as Joy had warned that could be detrimental to the health of our babies. So, I’d sucked off both of them a LOT. Charizard wasn’t getting special attention from Joy, as he was a non-Galarian Pokemon, which fascinated the hot, nineteen year old nurse. 

”Squirtle!” my baby brother giggled, and pointed at my nipples, which were rock hard. Beside me, I noticed Zacian looking, and I swear he looked guilty when I met his eyes. I stroked the big Legendary Pokémon’s fur, and he howled. Squirtle, who was on my shoulder, amusing himself by making shapes out water. 

”Rillaboom?” Rilla asked, coming up behind me, and I turned to kiss my Grass starter. Zacian stood and walked over to his sword, which was attuned to Zamazenta’s energy. I assured him that even though I looked nine months pregnant, if he got a power flare, I’d be there for him. When Rilla pulled back from kissing me, he held up a slightly crushed lily. 

”Awww.” I cooed, and rubbed my tits, which were now healthy F-cups, all natural, against his burly ape arm. He wrapped an arm around my body, and sat down beside me.

”Squirtle!” my brother snorted, and Rilla grunted, and Squirtle ran off to supervise Zacian, who seemed to like the little Water Pokemon. I saw Rilla’s massive prick at half-mast, and grinned up at him. Rilla gave me a toothy grin, and I massaged his cock with one hand, while the other held his. Joy came out, and grinned at Rillaboom’s erect dick. 

”Having issues, hon?” Joy laughed, and kissed Rilla’s neck. The ape roared, and Joy winked at me. Joy sat between my legs, and put her hands on my large, straining baby bump. It wasn’t perfectly smooth, as my womb was so full up with eggs. Joy liked the feel of it, and Charizard came out a bit later, his cock still glistening with my girlfriend’s saliva. Or possibly juices. You could never be sure with my fiery redhead girlfriend. Girlfriend. Hell, I loved calling Joy that. 

Joy leaned in and kissed me softly. In my hand, I felt Rillaboom get even harder, and my thumb, which was on his tip, no longer reached it, meaning he was probably full blown erect right now. Joy’s hands explored my massive tits, and I groaned. Just then, we heard a very familiar voice.

”Hey, Joy?”. It was Jayden. I kissed Rilla and Charizard quickly, and then put them in their Poke Balls. I did the same with Squirtle and Zacian, and double checked Toxtricity was still in his Ball, asleep. We’d laid out her under the stars last night for a long time. I had never actually fucked my pseudo-son, but we had a much closer relationship now. 

“Hide!” Joy urged, and ran out to greet my brother. I moved over to the lake, where Joy’s Gyrados rose up to meet me. I’d given it to her from when it had saved me from the Growlithe. I hugged him, and he grunted as my enormous tits rubbed against his scales. I begged him not to get hard, but he was, and wanted me to fuck him. 

Gyrados had a quite stocky cock, but very short, kind of the opposite of what I was expecting, actually. I hastily tried to jerk it off, but he shook his head, and nosed my pussy. I bit my lip, which only served to further harden Gyrados’ cock in my hand. I begged him to be quiet, and he mostly was, and as a reward, I started licking his thick, short cock. Gyrados shoved his face into my bust, and its tongue swirled around my nipples down my collar, and I couldn’t help but moan loudly. 

”Holy shit!” Jayden exclaimed. Joy stood behind him, apologetic. Gyrados slunk into the lake. 

”I had to tell him everything. He was about to slaughter Gyrados.” Joy apologized.

”I’m not mad, or anything. Why didn’t you tell me?” Jayden asked, and I noticed my twin’s eyes lingering on my swollen tits. I walked forward and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me in the air, spinning me around, and then held me up, my hands on his face, and his on my hips. Our faces were close together, and I leaned in, and Jayden did, too, when his thumb hit the button on Rillaboom, and my aroused gorilla broke free, roaring. Jayden set me down and scrambled back. I tucked some of my hair behind my ear, and slid my arms around Rillaboom’s neck, who’d taken to walking on his fists like real gorillas to lower his height. He didn’t mind the extra attention that brought him. 

One of his big human-like hands came up and felt up my boobs. He grinned wickedly at Jayden. Joy giggled.

”Rilla!” I hissed, as I’d felt a sharp pain in my pussy region, and for a brief moment thought he was finger-fucking me, which was incredible when his fingers were the size of a slightly smallish human penis. Then I realized one of Rilla’s hands was on my tits, the other on my butt. I groaned and slumped into Rilla’s arms, suddenly overwhelmed with pain. 

I woke up in the bathtub with Charizard. I was completely naked. Joy was there, and so was Jayden, looking awkward, with Rilla looming behind him. I could tell both boys were painfully hard. Charizard kissed me deeply. I looked at Joy. She beamed.

”You’re in labor with his eggs.” my girlfriend confirmed. Charizard growled happily.

”CHARIZARD!” he asserted. 

”So... I’m about to watch my sister lay eggs?” Jayden asked numbly. I could see his quite large bulge in his pants. 

”Yeah, baby. Come here, actually.” Joy smirked. Jayden approached warily, and Joy told me to hold his hands. I did, and Joy moved to my pussy.

”Look, these things are going to hurt like hell. We all have roles. Charizard, sweetheart, you have to make her as wet as possible. Jayden, you just need to let her squeeze out her pain. I’ll help birth the eggs.” Joy said. 

”Can’t the gorilla do this?” Jayden squinted suspiciously. 

”Yes, but this’ll be funnier.” Joy laughed, and blew some of her red hair out of her face. Joy checked her Rotom.

”Charizard, you’re up.” Joy nodded. My fire Pokémon leaned in and kissed me, sliding his tongue down my throat in the way I loved. Charizard felt up my tits while he tongue-fucked me. Soon, I was squirting all over Joy, and she beamed.

”Perfect. Oh, and Charizard, she’ll need air, so pull your tongue out.” Joy ordered. My Pokemon obeyed instantly. He was obviously an anxious first time father. Charizard left my mouth alone, and licked my tits and neck lustfully. Rillaboom shuffles over and wiped sweat off my brow with a towel. Joy gave him a thumbs up, and Rilla nodded. Everything went fine, until the first contraction. I screamed, and Jayden swore as I clenched his hands. 

”Rilla! Go use Corviknight to call Claire.” Joy ordered. My Pokemon obeyed. Charizard was anxious, and I accidentally squeezed my brother’s hands into my tits. He flushed, and I smiled up at him, before the next contraction hit, and I screamed again. Joy seemed panicked. Charizard moved down, and his head hung. 

”What?” I asked.

”One of them died coming out. The tightness of your birth canal shattered the egg.” Joy said sadly.

”How do we loosen it?” Jayden asked for me, as I was a bit delirious from the sorrow and the next contraction. 

”I don’t know.” Joy said, running her hands through her hair. 

———

The next hour was a flurry of activity. Joy put my eggs in cryostasis temporarily, but I was still a shaky mess. I wore only a bra and panties, and was being held comfortably by Jayden, who was definitely developing an addiction to my body. Joy was driving through her medical textbooks like a maniac, and Mom had went to confer with Professor Sonia. When Mom came back, everybody perked up.

”She gave me a potion. It’ll temporarily give Jessica the ability to lay these eggs. Sonia said there’s an 85% chance it’ll work.” Mom winced. Jayden took the vial and helped my drink it. I did, and Joy took the cryostasis machine off my belly, and Jayden carried me into the bathtub, and gently removed my underwear and bra. This time, though, I motioned for him to get in the tub. So I had my hands in his, wrapped across my stomach, and his lips occasionally pressing to my cheek. He liked the feel of my ass on him, so I was grinding on his bulge, and was definitely dripping because of it. He didn’t mind, though. Squirtle perched on Mom’s shoulder, who’d sat where Jayden was last time, outside the tub. Charizard was down by Joy, as she might require his help. 

———

Eighteen minutes later, four eggs were in an incubator, as there wasn’t a female Pokemon available. I was utterly exhausted. Not only did the birthing take a lot out of me, but I had also orgasmed twice, as the eggs seemed to be getting bigger, and they made their lovely mother cum coming out. Joy and Sonia were conversing quietly, and I knew why. 

In Pokemon, the eggs come out in reverse order, meaning the youngest was first, and the last would be the oldest. The fourth egg felt like it was destroying my walls, and I realized the eldest baby of mine would be even bigger. Jayden held me comfortably, and I was slumped against him. Mom had taken Rillaboom’s job of wiping off sweat, as there just wasn’t enough room in the bathroom for a gorilla. So he sat outside, nervously.

”Oh, no. Here it comes.” Joy said, but my hips had already bucked, and I was moaning like a Purrloin in heat. My juices trickled down Joy’s hands as she tried to help relax my birth canal, but it was tense from the raw fucking it thought it was getting. I kept spasming in pleasure, and my tits were leaking milk. I was moaning loudly and primally. Jayden’s hands on my baby bump didn’t help any. 

”I’m gonna...” I moaned, and had an earth-shattering orgasm. I cummed so hard, that it got in Joy’s mouth. She licked it playfully, and refocused. I felt it nearing the exit, and felt like I was going to cum again. Charizard roared happily, and I realized the egg was crowning. Shrieking with one final explosion of cum, the egg slipped out, covered in my juices, and a giant puddle of them filled on the tub floor. Beaming, I passed out in a sweaty, post-birth, post-orgasm mess.


	8. Fire Babies

I stirred awake two days later. Jayden was asleep beside me, our hands entwined. I wore some tight leggings and a crop top. It was hard to judge who picked it out for me, and I sat up wearily, and found Zacian staring out the window.

”Hey, boy.” I smiled, and he bounded over, licking my face. I tucked back some of my probably horrifying hair, and leaned on Zacian slightly as we walked downstairs. Charizard was asleep in front of the Incubator. Joy was crashed on the floor beside him, topless. Mom was on the couch, and Rillaboom lay beside the couch, suffering from a wet dream, I noted. I laid down between Joy and Charizard, and Zacian delicately laid on top of me, his head resting on my still enormous tits. My stomach was a little less huge, so I looked maybe half-pregnant instead of long overdue. I petted Zacian until I fell asleep. I woke up to a positively giant cock pressed against my leg. I opened my eyes blearily, and found Zacian still asleep on top of me, while beside us, Joy was being ridden hard by Charizard. 

”Hey, Joy.” I murmured. 

”Jessica! You’re up!” Joy grunted, as Charizard slammed into her harder. Her hand gripped mine.

”How are my babies?” I asked Joy.

”Good! Your oldest is already nearly hatched, and the youngest is maybe a week off.” Joy moaned. I laughed, and wrapped my arms around Zacian’s neck. I tried to shift his thick, incredibly long legendary cock off my leg, but ended up shoving it against my pussy. It was hypersensitive, and I moaned. Jayden stumbles down the stairs.

”Are you girls getting fucked already?” he grinned.

”Nah. Me and Z are just relaxing. Though Joy and my baby daddy are fucking, yes.” I teased. Joy’s long legs wrapped around my Charizard and he roared, waking Zacian, who realized his stiffy quickly, and scrambled off me. I moved and held his neck. I held his head close to me.

”Zacian, darling. You don’t have to hide your feelings.” I whispered ever so softly. Zacian’s eyes begged a question, and I nodded. His eyes dancing with desire, Zacian kissed me. It felt mostly like a normal human kiss, except for the huge cock brushing my stomach. 

”Lroard!” he crowed, and laid beside me, his cock pressed against my hand. I stroked it teasingly, and the Legendary visibly felt like cumming.

”Low stamina?” I teased, biting my lip. Zacian growled a warning. I laughed, and ran a leg down Zacian’s flank, flirting with him. Jayden came back from the kitchen, and sighed. 

”Come here, big bro!” I moaned huskily. Jayden looked at me strangely. While we were twins, he was slightly older, but I always denied it. Yet when it came to sex, being the submissive little sister sounded wonderful. Still, he came closer, and I stood, slid my arms around his neck and kissed him. He was shell-shocked, especially when I rubbed his bulge naughtily.

”God, sis. You’re so fucking hot!” Jayden moaned. I smiled. I whispered in his ear.

”You can touch my body you know.”. I swear to this day, he nearly cummed himself. His hands immediately went to my tits and groped them roughly, then my ass, then my child-bearing hips, and he kissed my neck expertly.

”How did you get so good?” I moaned.

”Oh. Well, see, I, ah, kind of dated Marnie for a while. She’s a right kinky girl, and she liked me to pretend to rape her, so I know a woman’s pleasure spots.” Jayden admitted.

”Woman? I’m just a girl. Your baby sister. Do you feel naughty, feeling up her big tits, and her pregnant belly, wishing the baby was yours...” I teased, and nibbled his ear. Jayden’s hips bucked against me, and I laughed. 

“WARNING: JESSICA CHARMANDER #1 IS HATCHING.” the Incubator beeped. Charizard dismounted Joy, and I led Jayden over hand in hand. Charizard gripped my other hand as our baby emerged. He was adorable, with orange fur like his daddy, yet he had my eyes. After that, Joy took him for a check-up, and I went to find Toxtricity. I found him with Mom and Squirtle. 

”Spending time with my brother?” I asked him, and my teenage son Pokemon hugged me tightly, his head nuzzling my shoulder. 

”SQUIRTLE!” Squirtle cheered. 

”So, I gave him a candy, and he’s ready to evolve. I figured I’d wait for his big sister to be here, before I allowed it.” Mom grinned. I cuddled Toxtricity, and my teenage son’s cock got hard as he nestled into my breasts. Mom nodded at Squirtle, and he rippled and changed, growing a good deal bigger until he was about up to my shoulders. His face filled out into handsome Pokemon features. He shuddered a little, and turned to face Mom.

”Wartortle!” he crowed, then looked surprised. 

_Mom? Sis?_ I heard a teenager’s voice in my head. I recalled Inteleon’s words. A hybrid of human and Pokemon could speak telepathically with humans. 

”Hi, baby!” Mom beamed, and hugged her son. He hugged her back, then Wartortle turned to face me. He came and hugged me, too, his hands wrapping tightly around my body, definitely feeling up his big sister’s tits.

”Getting kind of grabby.” I teased my little brother. Wartortle smirked.

 _How could I not, when my big sister is the hottest woman on the planet?_ Wartortle flirted. I giggled. 

”Well, um... thanks.” I blushed. Wartortle reached and out brushed some of my hair back behind my ears. 

_It’s the truth, you know._ Wartortle said huskily. Toxtricity looked a little miffed, and I kissed him on the cheek. He grinned at that, and scurried off to jack off, I knew. Wartortle turned back to Mom.

 _And my dearest, most enchanting mother. It’s no wonder you seduced a full-grown Blastoise into breeding you._ Wartortle grinned. I laughed, and Mom blushed. 

_So... Jessica, you don’t mind having your little brother in your party?_ Wartortle smirked, daring me to say no.

”Not at all. I don’t know if you heard, but my little brother is a sweet-talking, incredibly handsome Wartortle.” I flirted back. Mom beamed and hugged us both, and we each had one of big tits pushed up against us. Wartortle sighed happily. 

”I’m so happy my babies are forming a close bond.” Mom smiled. Wartortle kissed my cheek.

 _Oh, yes. Me and my gorgeous older sister will be VERY close._ he said, as husky as a telepathic message can be. Even Mom blushed a little, and I was bright red. 

”What a charmer. You’ll find a mate in no time.” Mom said shyly. Wartortle hugged Mom again, and then Mom batted her eyes seductively and kissed Wartortle’s cheek. 

———

5 months later...

Wartortle fended off an incoming Centiskorch, and my little brother grinned up at me. Nearby, Rillaboom and Gyrados fought in a loud clash. I looked around the Gym Stadium, and grinned at my opponents, Kabu and Nessa. After the births of all my kids, I’d kept the oldest of each litter, and the rest were in Pokemon Daycare now. Mom had remarked she hopes that my babies have a hot young girl looking after their sexual needs like she did for Wartortle’s father. I’d rediscovered my passion for Pokemon Battling, and so, I’d joined up with Nessa for the Duos Grand Tournament, across all of Galar. This wasn’t part of the Tournament, just training. I usually trained with Milo, too, but he was busy planning his wedding to his new fiancée, who was one of his Gym Trainers, apparently. 

Kabu and Milo were teamed up, to cover each other’s weaknesses. Nessa and I were now practically best friends. I had my own apartment in her Gym now, though it was substantially smaller than hers. It was often filled with my team, Zacian, Wartortle, Toxtricity, Rillaboom, Charizard, and a new addition, a beastly Growlithe. I say beastly, because it had a fucking huge cock proportionately to his body. After having won against both Leaders, Nessa and I were chatting in the girls’ locker room, while my Pokémon all impatiently waited outside, as Nessa maintained order, across all species. 

”So. I think our real competition will be your brother and Leon. I mean, they’re the two strongest fighters Galar has ever known.” Nessa said, pulling off her Gym uniform, showing off her gorgeous body, with its small, perky breasts, long enticing legs, a perky ass, and just her tropical, dark skin was a huge turn on. What I didn’t realize was Nessa was also checking out my DDD tits (they hadn’t shrunk all the way back to normal, after all) my thick hips, and my big, bouncy ass. Nessa stifled a cough, and I stripped down to my bra and panties, and pulled on some tight jeans that hugged my curves in a way Rillaboom and Wartortle loved. Charizard was now an item with Joy, and I thought that was hysterical. 

Nessa fumbled with her Pokemon belt, as hers weren’t stubborn about going into Poke Balls. She accidentally pushed a button, and a burly, _male_ Machamp appeared. It looked at the two of us in total lust. I was still in just a bra and tight jeans, and Nessa was in just a bra and panties. Nessa clicked the Poke Ball, but Machamp’s hand shot out, and he broke it easily. Then he groped Nessa with one hand, and then lunged for me. I stumbled backwards, and tripped over a bench. I rolled back, but hit a row of lockers. Machamp advanced, Nessa being dragged behind him as she struggled but was no match for the muscled Fighting type. 

”Za-“ I tried to yell, but Machamp covered my mouth with his second hand, and used his other two hands to feel up my incredible tits. Machamp tossed Nessa beside me, and used his free hand to grope her much smaller tits. I could see his big, extremely veiny cock throbbing with desire. My eyes widened. Then, it occured to me. Wartortle had telepathic abilities. I’d never tried to contact him that way, but I tried to find him with my mind, but my concentration broke when, after a minute of focus, Machamp’s big, veiny cock doubled. Now he had two cocks, and two of Galar’s hottest women at his mercy. He pulled back his hand off my mouth warningly.

”WARTORTLE!” I screamed desperately. Machamp slapped me across the tits, and I mewled. He grinned darkly, and reached for our bottoms, when a sword appeared in his chest. He frowned down at it, and then he fell over sideways. Behind him stood Zacian and Wartortle. Crying tears of joy, I accepted my little brother’s tight embrace. Nessa mourned her strong Pokemon, but wasn’t too sad, as he would have raped her gladly. Wartortle stroked my mostly bare back, his fingers occasionally hitting my bra strap.

 _Are you OK, gorgeous?_ he flirted. I licked my lips. 

_Guess so, huh, big sis._ he laughed, and helped me stand up. Nessa hugged me.

”I’m so sorry I pushed his button.” Nessa said. I nodded, and then, feeling wild, I kissed her.


	9. Crushing

Nessa pushed me back, and both of us were breathing hard. I was sure she could see my rock-hard nipples through my bra, and I held her gaze.

”Jessica, what the hell?” she asked, stunned.

”Nessa, I’m sorry, I just-.” I tried, but she shushed me.

”Come back tomorrow. I need to... I need to figure out whatever that was.” Nessa said, and quickly finished up and fled. I plopped down on the bench, and Zacian laid his head in my lap. Wartortle sighed.

 _Yeah, she’s a hottie, sis. But don’t feel down. You still have me._ my little brother consoled. Wartortle was having problems keeping his eyes off my bra-clad tits, and I could feel my Legendary canine’s gaze, too. I sighed and got dressed, then walked out of the locker room and headed to my hotel room. Inside, Toxtricity was playing chess with Rillaboom. Charizard was sitting on the balcony with our Charmander son, Scorch. Scorch has only recently stopped getting breast-fed. My son with Rillaboom, a cheerful Grookey named Blade, sat on his father’s shoulder, sucking his thumb. 

My son with Inteleon, Lake, was with Mom, as I didn’t want her to be lonely. He was a fucking adorable Sobble. My new, strong Growlithe was relaxing by the fire. He gave me a wild grin, and I went to sit by him. Zacian went to the balcony to check on the status of tracking Zamazenta. Wartortle went to spectate the chess match. I stroked my muscled, powerful Growlithe. He nuzzled against me, and I gasped a bit as he nudged my still-sensitive breasts, even more so after Machamp’s brutal groping. 

Blade ran up to me, smiling widely. I rewarded my son with a smile, and gave him a sweet, lingering kiss, then tucked him into my shirt, while I stood up from Growlithe and checked my Rotom Phone. There was a selfie of my mother, topless, with Lake suckling on her big tits. I responded with a selfie of Blade in my shirt, and me making a kissy face. I went outside with Charizard, Scorch, and Zacian. Scorch giggled happily when I came out. Charizard turned from his position sitting on the railing and kissed me dominantly.

”Mmm... such a doting father. That’s pretty hot.” I grinned, licking my lips. Charizard growled huskily. I bit my lip enticingly, and he grabbed my body and aggressively fondled it, and I moaned loudly as he kissed me, using his tongue to dominate my mouth.

I moaned like I was in heat as Charizard’s claw hooked in my belt loop, and tugged my belly against his immense erection. I tried to moan, but he started fucking my throat with his tongue, and I slid my hands down and fondled his big, hard cock. He roared, and I shrieked as he groped my tits, with Blade still nestled between them. My panicked son dived out and landed beside Scorch, and the two babies started playing, not understanding that their mother was being dominated by her Charizard right beside them. Zacian left and jumped up on my bed, and I couldn’t help but mewl at the pleasure I was getting from my Fire Pokemon. Charizard pushed me to my knees, and slammed his throbbing length into my mouth, and it hit the back of my throat, and then shot cum down my throat to my belly. 

I groaned around his meat, and he roared again, and I started loudly slurping on his cock, until he cummed again, his stamina broken down. He pulled out, panting. I giggled at him, and snuggled up against him. He wrapped an arm around me, and I laid my head against his shoulder. My two sons jumped down onto their mother’s tits. I shrieked in surprised pleasure as Blade’s paw hit my nipple. Charizard kissed me and then stood up and took Scorch inside. Blade rubbed his belly. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

”Is my baby boy hungry?” I teased, reaching out and kicking the balcony door shut. I didn’t want my horny little brother or my horny teen son to see me breast-feeding my infant Grookey. I laughed at him as he nodded eagerly. I set him on the floor, and pulled off my shirt, and unhooked my bra. We had the top floor, and nobody was beside me on either side, so I wasn’t worried about being seen, especially since we were so high up. I lifted my baby up and he eagerly latched onto my nipple, which took no time to start leaking milk. I struggled to stifle my loud, lusty moans as he suckled my nipple, as it was probably taboo to get pleasure off being breast-fed, yet it had turned me on for Scorch and Lake, too. 

———

Once Blade was sated, I re-dressed, and headed back inside. Rillaboom gave me a knowing look as I kissed him and Blade leaped onto his shoulder. I sat on my bed beside Zacian, and stroked his fur, and the Legendary rolled on top of me, and we kissed. Zacian spent most of his time mourning by his Zamazenta tracker, and we didn’t have a very fleshed our relationship, but we often kissed, or groped a bit. 

_Hey, sis! Tell your idiot son that no, he is not your favorite Pokémon._ Wartortle cut in. Zacian rolled off me and trotted back out to the sword. 

”Well, boys, I don’t have a favorite Pokémon. But I love you both.” I grinned, and Wartortle and Toxtricity frowned. 

”Alright. Here’s the deal, I’m going to run some errands. Tox, sweetie, you’ll accompany me. Tomorrow, when I go out to talk with Nessa, I’m bringing Wartortle. You guys happy?” I asked, and both nodded. 

”C’mon, then.” I said, and Toxtricity grinned and followed me out the door. He was about the same height as Wartortle, coming up to just above my breasts. We walked down the stairs and out of the hotel into Motostoke, where we did some light clothes shopping, where I made my teenager son wait outside the stall. Eventually, we were sitting at on a private ledge overlooking the Wild Area. I leaned against my son, and he wrapped an arm around me, looking up. I bit my lip, and sat up. I turned to face him, my body reacting strongly to him. I leaned in, and kissed my teenaged Pokémon pseudo-son. He kissed me back eagerly, and immediately started groping my tits. I saw that my baby boy had a huge, veiny, cock. My mouth hung open a bit as Toxtricity started stroking it. I glanced around, and hurried him into a bathroom. I then proceeded to strip down and placed my clothes on top of the toilet, then kissed him, and grasped his cock, tracing the veins with my thumb. He was bursting to cum when I dropped his cock. He looked at me in disbelief, but then I braced my hands on the stall walls, and bent over, giving him a view of my ass, and a perfect entry into my pussy.

”Fuck me, honey. Fuck your big, busty momma!” I yelled, and he grinned and slammed inside me. I threw back my head and moaned. His cock was so big it filled up his poor mommy’s pussy, and I could feel the veins molding my walls into his unique pattern as I moaned with each of his strong, lusty thrusts. I was ready to orgasm, and could feel my baby boy’s pre-cum in me. I looked over my shoulder, and nodded eagerly. He gripped my hips tightly, and slammed balls-deep in me. I howled so loud that anyone walking by could have heard it as my son exploded deep inside me. He spanked me excitably as his balls slowly emptied in me. I couldn’t help but have a crazy strong orgasm all over his big, veiny prick. 

Once we’d both finished, I sunk to the floor, and he eagerly licked my tits and sucked my nipples, while I fondled his limp cock, which regardless felt good, I could tell by how vehemently he was feeling up his momma’s tits. 

”I love you.” I sighed, and the stall door opened, and I found myself staring up at a beautiful young woman and her raging hard Machamp beside her. 


	10. Foreign Champion

“Um, what the hell?” the woman asked, stunned. I blinked.

”Uh... bye?” I tried, but the woman shook her head fiercely.

”No. No, I don’t think so. I think we should talk.” the woman said, and told me to get dressed and put Toxtricity in a Poke Ball. I complied and followed her out of the bathroom, and into a different hotel and into her room. 

  
  


“So. I’m Cynthia, the Champion of the Sinnoh Region.” the woman said, proudly but not in a stuck-up way. 

”Sinnoh Region? What are you doing in Galar?” I asked.

”Oh! Well, Galar’s super hot Champion invited me to his house in Wyndon for a friendly Champion meet-up.” Cynthia grinned. I sighed.

”Oh. I’m Jessica Dane. The twin sister of Galar’s Champion.” I said miserably. Cynthia looked briefly surprised, but then laughed.

”What are the chances? Anyway, I’m hopelessly lost, so after we chat, I’m going to need directions to Wyndon.” Cynthia said, then her face tightened.

”So. You’re fucking your Pokémon. And have some kind of pseudo-incest kink.” Cynthia summarized.

”Um, yeah. See, I lost the Championship to Jayden, and then I became a nomad and lived in the vast Wild Area for a couple months. And I kind of... developed feelings for my Pokémon? And I raised that Pokémon from an Egg, so... and I do have actual babies with other Pokémon.” I rambled.

”Well. You’ve had a kind of crazy life. Anyways, I’ve had some Pokémon loving before. It’s the best. My Garchomp, oh wait. Do you have those here? Anyway, I let him fuck me up the butt once. It was really good. And the Machamp I picked up here in Galar likes my tits.” Cynthia shrugged.

”They are really nice.” I blushed. Cynthia laughed.

”Yours are great, too. Anyways. I just wanted to let you know to be a little more private about it, as often times, you’ll get arrested for it. In Sinnoh anyway.” Cynthia shrugged.

”Thanks! And you’ll find Wyndon REALLY far north. I’d recommend you grab a Flying Taxi. They’re cheap and fast.” I informed the gorgeous Sinnoh Champion. 

”Thanks! Have fun with your ‘son’”! Cynthia laughed as I left. When we walked away from her hotel enough, I let out Toxtricity, who looked immensely happy. I crouched down in front of him.

”Look, baby. You’ve gotta keep this a secret from the other Pokémon, OK? If you want to fuck mommy again, keep it a secret. All right?” I grinned, and I hugged my teenage son tightly into my bust. He put a hand on my butt, and I smirked.

”Alright, babe. Let’s go.” I said.

———

The next day, Wartortle sat in a chair beside me, as we were waiting for Nessa to call us up to talk. 

_So. I’m excited to be spending this time with my hot older sister, and her big tits._ Wartortle grinned, and I laughed and playfully bounced them for him.

 _Ohh! I like that, sis! Can I touch them?_ Wartortle begged, just as my name was called on the loudspeaker to go up to Nessa’s room. I pulled Wartortle into his Poke Ball, and stepped inside Nessa’s room. 

”Hi.” I said a bit awkwardly. 

”Hey.” Nessa said just as awkwardly.

”I don’t want to date you!” she blurted.

”I figured you’d say that, I guess. Can we still be friends, and partners in the Duos?” I asked hopefully. Nessa looked relieved.

”Yes! Yes, I’d love for things to be normal again.” she said. I nodded.

”Well, did you know my brother invited a foreign Champion to come stay at his house?” I gossiped.

”What? Which region?” Nessa asked, and we felt like friends again. 


	11. Evolution

I was awoken the next day by elated howls. I sat up, to find Zacian howling excitably, and he dashed outside. I stumbled after him, in just a lacy black bra and the shorts from my official Gym Challenger uniform. I blinked at the fabled Sword, which now has a glowing red shield floating above it.

”Zamazenta!” I exclaimed. Zacian nodded.

”Where?” I asked, crouching in front of him. Zacian licked my cleavage, and pawed my left tit, before pointing north. 

”Hammerlocke?” Zacian shook his head.

”Circhester?” No.

”Stow-On-Side?” No.

”Ballonlea?” No.

”Um, Wyndon?” Yes. Yes! Zacian flung himself at me, and stood above me on all fours, with his long, legendary cock long enough to prod into my pussy even though he was standing above me. 

”Celebratory fuck?” I grinned. 

———

I staggered inside, my pussy unimaginably sore. I was completely naked, and both Wartortle and Toxtricity and even Growlithe were staring, and my little brother started jacking off as I slumped onto the bed, unintentionally showing them the insides of my pussy, to which Toxtricity and Rillaboom also started jerking off to. Zacian walked in, all proud of himself. He snorted at Charizard and Rillaboom, the latter of whom was grunting in lust madly.

Toxtricity came over and lifted me up and carried me into the shower. I smiled wearily at my son, as he resumed his jacking off over me, and I laughed as he sprayed my face and tits with his load.

”Come here, baby!” I purred, and turned on the shower. The water streamed down my body, and Toxtricity kissed me possessively once his cum was off my face, and I allowed my son to dominate. I didn’t mind, and if he liked it, then I liked it. My baby boy started fingering me gently, and my hips started rolling on his finger, and he added another one as his other hand fondled my breasts while we kissed. Then the door opened and Wartortle pulled back the shower curtain.

 _You ready to get fucked, sis?_ Wartortle grinned. Toxtricity mimed a yawn, and one-shotted my little brother with Discharge, then resumed kissing his busty mother. I let my son rove my body, and he loved every second. 

”I love you, baby. Do you love dominating your gorgeous, busty mommy?” I purred, and Toxtricity nodded eagerly.

”That’s right, honey. Show mommy how much you love her!” I begged, and Toxtricity shoved his veiny cock in his momma’s sweet pussy. I mewled like a Purrloin at my baby boy’s veiny cock that filled up my walls until I was moaning wildly.

———

I trudged along quite sorely after being fucked twice in one morning. Wartortle had recovered, but was still upset after losing to Toxtricity. The Flying Taxis at Motostoke had been all gone, so we were trekking to Stow on Side to use their taxis. When we got there, I claimed the last one, and rode it with Wartortle, as the others didn’t fit. Scorch and Blade were in Poke Balls with their fathers, and Wartortle was discussing his evolution.

 _You know, Jessica, I’m only a level off of becoming a Blastoise! And their cocks are HUGE! Ask Mom, you know. And she said my dad had the biggest Blastoise cock she’d ever seen, so have high hopes, huh, sis?_ Wartortle grinned. I smiled at my little brother, and kissed him softly. 

_Mmm. I’m so glad I have a hot, naughty big sister._ Wartortle grinned. 

”Oh, I think I have a Rare Candy, actually. You wanna evolve, babe?” I said teasingly. He nodded.

 _Yes! Then I can fuck my busty big sister like a beast!_ Wartortle cheered. I giggled and handed him the candy. He ate it, and started shuddering. His skin went from purply-blue to normal blue. His whole body became bigger, and he grew taller, and spouted cannons out of his shell. I watched in fascination as his already respectable cock grew to Rillaboom-level.

 _Whatcha think, sis?_ Blastoise teased. I threw myself at him and we kissed for a long time, his hands rubbing my bare, long legs, while I cupped his face. When I pulled back, I was flushed and horny, and I let my little brother feel up my tits while I massaged his cock.

 _Hardly your little brother anymore, huh?_ Blastoise smirked. 

“You’ll always be my little brother, baby.” I moaned as he squeezed my tits, and milk soaked through my white shirt. 


	12. Wyndon

When the Flying Taxi landed, I had to practically force Blastoise off me. The man piloting the Corviknignt had a huge bulge after seeing me and my baby brother, and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

”C-call me?” he asked, holding out a business card. Forcing a smile, I took it and walked off with Blastoise.

 _Should have just broken his prick heart._ my brother commented as we walked towards a hotel. I shook my head in exasperation, and slid the man’s business card into my pocket, and Blastoise huffed. 

I headed inside and started to get checked in, when everyone in the lobby went crazy. I turned to see Sola, and my heart skipped a beat. Sola was the new protege for Fire Gym Leader, replacing Kabu, and she was gorgeous. And the Incineroar standing protectively behind her was making me more than a little wet. His rippling muscles, the brutish handsomeness to his face. 

“Hey! You’re the Champion’s sister, right?” Sola called, and Incineroar stepped in front of Sola and pushed the crowds apart for his trainer to walk through. Incineroar growled warningly at Blastoise, who had bowed up to him. 

Despite the type advantage, I could sense the raw power dripping from Incineroar. My empty womb craved some of his babies, and he gave me an amused look as Sola put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her, seeing her blond hair pulled back, her cleavage on display in the tank top she wore, and her creamy thighs on display. 

”I’m so glad I’m not the only celebrity here for the Championship who’s picked the incognito hotel.” Sola winked. I was floored. The Championship was here? Really? Jayden hadn’t mentioned it, but I had been a little... removed from humans for a while. 

”Yeah, totally.” I smiled. The curvy blond turned to the front desk and quickly checked in, too. Sola hugged me and I quickly hugged her back, enjoying her nice tits against my own. 

_She was alright. You’re bustier than she is, though, sis._ Blastoise commented as we headed for the elevator. I rode up to my room and opened the door, and admired the gorgeous view of Wyndon. I’d gotten quite a spacious room, and I let out all my Pokémon. Rilla came out first, blinking his temporary confusion, Blade on his shoulder. Then was Toxtricity, who quickly pulled me into an embrace, and kissed his mommy dominantly. I mewled in his strong arms. 

”Good boy.” I batted my eyes at him. His cock was sticking out proudly, and he snuggled up against me firmly. Scorch waddled over and handed me my buzzing Rotom Phone, which had been in the purse I’d tossed aside.

”Thanks, honey.” I smiled, kissing his forehead. I shot Jayden a text.

He responded back. I looked up at the clock. Wasting no time, I grabbed Toxtricity by the hand and hauled my son up. He eagerly went back into his Poke Ball and I hurried downstairs. Sola hadn't mentioned the Championship was starting in thirty minutes.

I rushed up to the stand, and found the pervy old man running it staring at my heaving tits. 

”I’m the current Champion’s sister. Can you let me in?” I asked, out of breath.

”A kiss, then sure.” he smirked. Wasting no time, I leaned in and allowed myself to be kissed by the man at least three times my age, probably four. Then he handed me a VIP ticket and I rushed off to the box, and collapsed out of breath next to Sola on a couch. I let Toxtricity out, and my baby boy stared up at the intimidating Incineroar who had his hands on the back of the couch and was guarding Sola intently. We had an amazing view of the stadium, and I enjoyed the sight. 

I was a little shocked at the little boy who walked out on the pitch.

”Who’s that?” I asked Sola.

”That’s little Charlie. He’s stupid good, and is the youngest ever kid in the Championship. He’s only nine.” Sola told me. I had no doubt Jayden would crush him.

Which was why I was so surprised when Jayden lost. Quickly. I barely knew what was happening. Charlie smirked cockily and waved up at the cameras. Jayden looked crushed. I knew he wouldn’t have minded losing, but Charlie basically one-shotted him every single time. That’s when I saw Charlie’s Pokémon roster on screen. Number 2, Zamazenta. I’d found him! Zacian would be thrilled, less so that his counterpart was the current Champion’s prize fighter. Jayden graciously handed over his title. I was really proud of my brother, actually. 

Charlie came up to the VIP area, and celebrities from across Galar rushed him. I waited until the general crowd had dispersed, then I approached him. He was quite good-looking for being only nine, I noticed. A little skinny, but clearly fit. His eyes went wide and he was staring at my DDD tits, I realized. I flushed hotly at the thought of this nine year old kid getting turned on by me.

”Charlie, can I talk to you in private?” I asked him softly. He nodded eagerly.

”Awesome. I need, like, thirty minutes, then we can meet up. Do you have a place?” I asked.

”My hotel room?” Charlie asked. I nodded. He told me where it was, and I hurried off. I went home and critiqued my outfit. I was wearing a plain T-shirt and jeans. I swapped them out for a tight tank top that clung to my tits, and booty shorts that showed off my legs and my ass. Smirking, I told Zacian who I’d found. He was thrilled, and I quickly put him in his Poké Ball for transport as I headed to Charlie’s hotel room. I knocked lightly and the young boy opened it, and broke out in a smile. 

”Hi, Charlie. Did I ever tell you my name?” I asked him.

”Well, no. But I know who you are. You’re Jessica Dane! All the guys back in Wedgehurst had a huge crush on you.” Charlie grinned widely.

”Even you?” I teased, and he nodded shyly. He invited me in, and I walked into the sizable room, and kicked off my flip-flops.

”I saw you have Zamazenta in your party.” I said casually. Charlie stiffened visibly.

”You’re not one of those Legendary bigots are you?” he asked.

”What? No, sweetie.” I laughed, and released Zacian. Charlie’s eyes went wide.

He quickly let out Zamazenta and the two Legendaries were overjoyed to reunite. I touched Charlie’s shoulder and we walked into the bedroom. Charlie’s head came up to the bottom of my tits, and he wrapped his arms around my stomach, hugging me. I laughed and hugged him back, sinking to the floor so he could face me properly.

”Thanks for helping out Zamazenta. He really missed Zacian.” Charlie nodded. I smiled, and subconsciously ran my hand through Charlie’s messy blond hair. Charlie was flushed, and I could see a tent in his shorts. I bit my lip, then leaned in and kissed Charlie softly on the mouth. The nine year old kissed back enthusiastically, and roughly groped my big tits.

”I used to jerk off to you so much when I was back at Wedgehurst!” Charlie grunted.

”Seriously? You’re 9, why are you jerking off?” I asked.

”Why’d you kiss me, then?” he challenged. With a triumphant grunt, Charlie shoved his tongue in my mouth and started squeezing my tits roughly. My body was reacting strongly to him. My nipples were rock hard, and I was soaked and sweaty. Charlie leaned back, smirking, and unbuttoned his shorts. I gasped at the huge cock that sprung out.

”Charlie, explain. Now.” I said, my eyes locked on his cock’s purply tip.

”My mom’s a Pokémon!” Charlie confessed. My eyes went wide.

”Which one?” I asked. He flushed a little.

”A Machamp.” Charlie shrugged defensively. Machamps were mostly males. But a human child of a Machamp would be jacked. And he was already impressively endowed. 

”Spread your legs, slut.” Charlie growled. I whimpered and did so obediently, ready to take his huge cock inside me. As Charlie slammed into me, the door opened and a stacked blond woman walked in, wearing sexy lingerie and gasped at Charlie fucking me silly.


End file.
